Eternal Kingdom
Information The Eternal Kingdom was found in the northern section of the West Continent, founded by King Loran. It had a history of 400 years and maintained its position of neutrality all the time. The silver dragon with wings represented the royal family of the Eternal Kingdom. The southern part of the Eternal Kingdom was destroyed during the Golem Army Invasion. Chapter 195, 204-205, 334 Known Citizens Kings * 14th King Aslan† - became king after killing his older brother, Prince Ren, with the help of the Saharan Empire. His constant pressure to territories affiliated with Grid prompted the latter to initiate the Eternal War.Chapters 345-346 and 564 * 13th King Wiesbaden† - was the king during the Golem Army Invasion, who granted Reidan to Grid.Chapters 194 and 217 * 1st King Loran† - was the founder of Eternal Kingdom. Princes * 1st Prince Ren† - eldest son of King Wiesbaden. He launched an expedition against then Duke Grid shortly before the death of King Wiesbaden. Dukes * Grid - husband to Irene, son-in-law to Earl Steim. He became Duke for his contribution during the Golem Army Invasion and was given large city Reidan. * Lucilliv†Chapters 556-557 and 564-565 - was the Chief Commander under the command of the Eternal King. He led the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War to Bairan. Like Marquis Steim, he was a giant with the highest authority. He was the younger brother of the late King Wiesbaden and the uncle of the present King Aslan. Grid cut off his head. Marquis * Steim - was the savior of the northern territory of Eternal Kingdom and father of Irene. * Bera†Chapters 556-557 and 598 | once written Bela. - was a leader of the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War to Bairan under Duke Lucilliv command. He was a great swordsman, master of a great territory in Eternal and led a large army. Asmophel killed him. * Vedaman†Chapter 597 - was killed as part of the Nobles Against Grid Alliance in Levanfield. Earls * Ashur - was one of the 10 Great Magicians and the lord of Patrian. * AdenChapter 205 - was an old nobleman and responsible for the finances of the kingdom. * Huroi, Lauel, Euphemina, Ruby and Sexy Schoolgirl - became Earls for their contribution during the Golem Army Invasion as Grid's subordinates. No territory was granted. * Carrion†Chapters 556, 560 and 598 - was a leader of the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War to Bairan under Duke Lucilliv command. He was a great swordsman, master of a great territory in Eternal and led a large army. Asmophel killed him. * Red†Chapters 556 and 598 - was a leader of the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War to Bairan under Duke Lucilliv command. He was a great swordsman, master of a great territory in Eternal and led a large army. Asmophel killed him. * TurichChapter 561 | The passage is difficult to understand. The Saharan Empire sent 20,000 troops to officially help the Eternal Kingdom against the rebels. The commander of the Akaru Fortress, like the fortress, belongs to Eternal and he rides along with the troops from the Saharan Empire to Reidan and then returns. - was the commander of Akaru Fortress. During the Eternal War, he moved along with 20,000 soldiers as reinforcements from the Saharan Empire against the rebels toward Reidan. The 10,000 shadows of Kasins 1,000 Shadow Soldiers expelled the troops. * Logan† - was killed by Chris as part of the Nobles Against Grid Alliance in Levanfield. Viscounts * LanicheChapter 140 and 199 - is only known as the father of Romeo. * Chris - was the lord of Pedro. * Jishuka and 21 other former Tzedakah Guild members - became Viscounts for their contribution during the Golem Army Invasion as Grid's subordinates. No new territory was granted. Previously Jishuka received already the title Baron and the village Bairan from the Lady of Winston Irene in gratitude for the success of the Tzedakah Guild against the Yatan Church.Chapter 135 * Rabbit - was once the number two of the Mero Company and later became the administrator Reidan under Grid. * Ferrell† - was the best archer of the Eternal Kingdom. He joined the 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan.Chapter 341 Barons * Lowe† - was the lord of Winston, who allied with the Mero Company and allowed the residents of Winston to suffer. He was executed by Earl Steim. * Duka†Chapters 556 and 560 - was a leader of the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War to Bairan under Duke Lucilliv command. He was a great swordsman, master of a great territory in Eternal and led a large army. Duke Lucilliv promised him the title of Earl after the Eternal War. He considers Asmophel to be Kirinus when he was killed by him. Knights * Doran† - was Earl Steim's shadow. He died to rescue Irene from the Yatan Church with Grid's help. * Philipson† - was the knight of Baron Lowe. He was murdered by Euphemina.Chapter 40 and 50 * Leo† - was called the Nothern Nova. Grid had killed him to free Huroi from his captivity. * Bland - became a knight of Irene's family. He was later taken by Grid as a hostage to Reidan and lived as a farmer under Piaro. Bland had learned to love staying in Reidan, farming and eating rainbow potatoes. He convinced his father Earl Ashur in the Eternal War to follow Grid.Chapter 116-117, 213 and 507 * Phoenix - was once Irene's knight captain, captain of the Winston's knights and the north's strongest knight. * Romeo - was Lady Irene's knight and is now Winston's knight. He is the son of Viscount Laniche.Chapter 140 and 199 * Deck† - was Lady Irene's knight. Lost his life as he faced the Awakened Guardian of the Forest.Chapter 140 and 142 * EctorChapter 197 - was the west's strongest knight. Is known only by mention of King Wiesbaden. * KisChapter 197 - was the east's strongest knight. Is known only by mention of King Wiesbaden. * Dio - was Earl Ashur's knight. He killed Grid on the acquisition of Pagma's descendant. Grid traumatized him later when he brought Piaro to Reidan. * Jude, Huroi, Lauel, Jishuka, Piaro and Asmophel - were appointed by Duke Grid to his knights.Chapter 181, 207 and 264Asmophel * Laden - was Earl Steim's Knight and after Phoenix the best talent in the north. After Leo's death, he was called the Nothern Nova.Chapters 331 and 597 | Laden later became the Northern Nova of the Overgeared Kingdom, but he was also the Northern Nova of the Eternal Kingdom for nearly 300 chapters. * Chucksley - was the Royal Knights Commander. He was a Great Swordsman and was comparable to the past Piaro of the empire. Chucksley's family had been loyal to the royal family for generations.Chapter 334 and 337. * Beida†Chapter 334 and 337 | He was not called a knight, but a royal cavalry leader with good skills who was not a knight would be very strange. - was the leader of the royal cavalry unit Iron Wind and was famous for being a master of two spears. Laden killed him as part of 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. * Andu†Chapter 338 and 343. - was a knight of the royal army and a deputy captain. Probably killed by Grid because Grid fought alone with the Royal Knights during 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. Others * Smith - was an old beginner blacksmith in Bairan. Thanks to Grid, he became an advanced blacksmith.Chapters 152 and 156 * VanChapter 14 - owns a carpenter store in Bairan. * Valmont - was the owner and leader of the Mero Company. For his crimes, he was executed by Earl Steim.Chapter 50 * Khan - owned a famous smithy. In his youth he had been praised as the best blacksmith in the northern part of the Eternal Kingdom. * Irene - was Winston's new lady and is the only daughter of Earl Steim. She had the title of Earl, but only later would she become an Earl as Earl Steim's successor. The same applies to the rise in rank to Marquis.Chapter 58 * Valdi - was Winston's Administrator.Chapter 59 * Minor - was a miner in Bairan. Grid discovered his talent for minerals and furthered his development. * RazvanChapter 58 - is a blacksmith and teacher of Steng. He tried to gain a foothold in Winston. * GrillChapter 156 - was Bairan's Administrator. * IanChapter 157 - was a young Miner in Bairan. * MengelChapter 4 - was a blacksmith in the fortified city of Patrian. He made Mengel's Plate Armor for Grid. * KaesulChapter 366 - was an instructor in Patrian during the reserve force training. * Pauld†Chapter 473 - was a great magician and known as Eternal Benevolent Pauld. He made the Ring of Absurdity in his last years. Because Braham was active in the same era, he never reached the top. * LebuckChapters 543 and 550 - was the Admiral of Eternal's Navy. He besieged Cork Island during the Eternal War. However, he retired when the news of King Aslan's death spread. * Fatima - is Frontier's best tailor.Chapter 626 Organizations Guilds * Tzedakah Guild * Giant Guild * Overgeared Guild * Yellow GuildChapter 284 (status unkown) - was the strongest guild in Winston since the Tzedakah Guild Winston left. Their leader Ank tried to kill Phoenix to get the Sword of Self-transcendence, but Grid stopped him in time. The guild was deprived of their citizenship and expelled from the Steim territory. Military * Royal BodyguardsChapter 197 | These knights could be the Royal Knights. However, they could also be an elite knight unit only to protect the king. As sole protector of the king, she would not follow 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. - were the elite knights of the Eternal Kingdom. Were called only during the Golem Army Invasion. * Royal Army / Royal TroopsChapter 338 and 345 - were the elite forces supporting the royal family. More than 6000 of 7000 troops were lost by 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. * Royal KnightsChapter 343 and 345 - were the knights of the royal family. 39 of 50 knights were lost by 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. Chucksley is their leader as Royal Knights Commander. * Iron WindChapter 334 - was the elite royal cavalry with 300 riders. They were led by Beida during 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. Laden and his 1000 soldiers defeated the unit. * BlackChapter 337 - was the unit led by Chucksley during 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. It is unknown if all Royal Knights belong to this unit. * Silver DragonsChapter 342-343, 588 - were raised by 1st Prince Ren to help him succeed the throne. These were the best assassins of Eternal trained in one of Daluka's hidden techniques. Only 40 out of 5,000 orphans survived the forced 10 years of training. In their bodies was implanted a magic power detector to thoroughly monitor and manage them. 24 of 40 were lost by 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. * Diving Rats / R77 - were the special unit of the Eternal Kingdom's navy with 30 members. Thanks to magic wetsuits with enough oxygen, the R77s were able to dive deep into the sea and avoid enemy surveillance nets. Peak Sword destroyed the unit in defense of Cork Island. Non-military * Mero Company - was one of the largest and richest companies in the north. The company exploited the residents of Winston. The downfall came with the betrayal Rabbits and the execution of their leader Valmont.Chapter 29, 50 and 190 * Central AcademyChapter 221 - was only known because Rabbit attended the Academy. Talented commoners could get a sponsorship for the Academy. * Double-Billed Merchant GroupChapter 284 - had a tight grip on Winston's market after the Mero Company. * Ikeil Merchant GroupChapter 284 - had hired the Yellow Guild to attack the the Double-Billed Merchant Group. * Royal Monster ScholarsChapter 334 - could indicate the position of the desert monster on the map during 1st Prince Ren's expedition to Reidan. Locations Communities * Reinhardt - was the capital of the Eternal Kingdom. * Patrian - was the largest fortress in the kingdom where Grid frequented as a warrior. * Reidan - was the second biggest city in the kingdom and awarded to Grid upon becoming a duke. * Winston - was a large city in the north and home of Khan's Smithy. * Bairan - was a small village near Winston. It became the base of the Tzedakah Guild. * Frontier - is the capital of Earl Steim's territory. * Pedro - was the territory of then Viscount Chris and later destroyed during the Golem Army Invasion. * Rolling - is a small village near the Vatican at the foot of the Suaz Mountains. * Cork Island - was the largest of hundreds of islands in the south of the kingdom, abundant in resources and site of the Hell Gao dungeon. * PartuChapter 556, 557 and 559 - was a transit point of the 100,000 troops during the Eternal War on the way to Bairan. Asmorphel joined the troops here under the name Ars. * Akaru FortressChapter 561 | The passage is difficult to understand. The Saharan Empire sent 20,000 troops to officially help the Eternal Kingdom against the rebels. The commander of the Akaru Fortress, like the fortress, belongs to Eternal and he rides along with the troops from the Saharan Empire to Reidan and then returns. - was located on the edge of the Saharan Empire. Geographically, it was facing Reidan’s direction and the reason for the fortress' presence was to watch and keep in check the Saharan Empire. * LevanfieldChapter 597 - was a village near Reinhardt surrounded by mountains. The Nobles Against Grid Alliance gathered here before they were killed by Viscount Chris and Marquis Steim, as well as by Laden and the Giant Guild. Landmarks * Loran FallsChapter 78 - was named after the discoverer of the waterfall, as well as the founder of the Eternal Kingdom, Loran. Loran's waterfall was one of the most sacred places for the people of the Eternal Kingdom. * Hebend RiverChapter 217 - is directly connected to Reidan. * Altes MountainsChapter 333 - is located to the west of Reidan. Strictly speaking, it was the territory of the empire. * Lake PamianChapter 22 | The exact location is unknown, but initially Grid was only within Eternals, near Patrian. - was near Patrian and guarded by Mamon. Is known by Mamon's Greatsword. Fields * Grey Forest - is near east of Bairan. There are many golems in the forest and in particular the Guardian of the Forest is well known. The Monsters had a minimum level of 120. Poison flowers generate poisoned fog there. Chapters 14, 16 and 141 * Ruger DungeonChapter 142 - is near Bairan. Monsters above level 250 appear there. * Mubaid RuinsChapter 10 - is near Bairan. One must be level 130 or higher for this place.. * Rolf MountainChapter 85 - was near Winston. This is where the former Lady of Winston Irene was abducted for the second time by the Yatan Church. * Kesan CanyonChapters 67 and 74 - was one of the five forbidden zones of the Eternal Kingdom, south of Winston. * Thorny Vine ForestChapter 356 - is located near Reidan and one of the roads through the forest connects Reidan with the Saharan Empire. In the forest were wiped out the Ice Flower Guild by Faker and the Sakura Guild by Damian and the Rebecca's Daughters candidates. * Suaz MountainsChapter 116 - lies between the border of the Eternal Kingdom and the Saharan Empire. The average level of monsters is 160. * Northern SnowfieldsChapter 69 - are very cold and there is constantly blowing a raging snowstorm. A village of Frostlight Orcs is located there. Dungeons * Cork Island's dungeonChapter 1 - was a dungeon for mining. Hell Gao appears every 2 weeks on the 4th floors. * Cork Island's secret dungeonChapter 544 - was discovered by Eternal and Peak Sword during the Eternal War. * Akero DungeonChapter 208 - is near Frontier. * North End Cave - is at the north end of an island and was concealed by a complex algorithm in one of Eternal Kingdom's five forbidden zones. Miscellaneous Hall of FameChapter 205 | Part of the description is from Lauel in chapter 207. • A hero of the Eternal Kingdom would be recorded here to preserve him for the history. Eternal had its own Hall of Fame. This should not be mistaken with the Hall of Fame on the Behen Archipelago. * Grid - became a Kingdom's Hero for his contribution during the Golem Army Invasion. Royal Decree * Cities and villages may only have one smithy.Chapter 26 Category:Affiliations Category:Locations Category:West Continent Category:Kingdoms Category:West Continent Kingdoms